


Primeros pasos

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hato da los primeros pasos para acercarse al "joshi" de "fujoshi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeros pasos

No es una chica, pero si se viese como una, podría hablar con fujoushis sin que ellas se alejasen de él ni lo malinterpretasen...

La idea es alocada, mas luego de verse en el espejo repetidas veces y convencerse a sí mismo de que no es imposible para él, Hato comienza a considerarla seriamente.

Aun así, el solo pensar en lo que tiene que hacer si quiere lograrlo lo aturde.

Tiene que comenzar con su voz.   
Sabe que no sonar como un hombre no es suficiente, pues aun si consigue que su voz sea tan suave como la de un niño cuya voz aun no ha cambiado —tal como muchas seiyuus femeninas que se encargan de darle la voz a diferentes bishounens—, eso podría levantar sospechas tarde o temprano, por lo que debe ir más allá y manejar su voz hasta conseguir sonar como una verdadera chica.

La ropa y los demás accesorios que precisa, como pelucas y carteras, es el segundo paso.  
No solo tiene que comprarla; tiene que elegirla para que oculte su figura y le de una apariencia femenina, además de aprender a coordinarla de manera correcta con los demás accesorios para así lucirla.

Aprender a maquillarse es el tercer paso y aunque comienza a leer guía tras guía ávidamente incluso antes que empezar a entrenar su voz, tomando notas también sobre el cuidado de la piel, depilación y consejos sobre el maquillaje correcto para cada ocasión, no está seguro de si será capaz de usar el conocimiento adquirido y aplicarlo de forma natural y apropiada una vez llegue el momento y adquiera los productos necesarios.

Es tan evidente que no será fácil que, aun después de comenzar a prepararse, no puede estar seguro siquiera de si logrará estar listo para cuando entre a la universidad.

Pero cuando Hato piensa en todas las conversaciones en las que quiso participar y fantasea con otras —llenas de escenarios de todo tipo, diversas parejas y varios mangas BL sobre los que ha querido discutir desde hace mucho—, e imagina lo que sería ir de compras a Otome Road y asistir a múltiples convenciones, no puede evitar creer ver por un momento a su todavía inexistente versión femenina, quien ríe, ansiosa de poder hablar sin ningún reparo sobre BL con fujoshis como Kaminaga-senpai, y le dice que valdrá la pena y por eso no importa qué tanto tenga que esforzarse y cuánto tiempo le tome.

Y eso es algo que no tiene que escuchar de 801-chan; él mismo está seguro de ello.


End file.
